What If?
by jimbo74
Summary: What if icarly never existed. What if the icarly gang never happened? What if their personality were different but the same. What if?
1. The New Girl

**A/N I changed the characters up a bit so they would fit the story. So anything you don't like, PM me okay thanks. Hope you like it.**

It's strange moving, I mean people do it all over the world and I was one of them. Most people are scared of moving to their new homes. They think they won't fit in; they think people will hate them. They think just because your quiet and wear glasses you must be a nerd well I did have good grades. Or if you have blonde hair you're stupid. They thought you can't be blonde and smart. I laughed in their faces.

Well I just moved, I moved away from my comfort to this strange new city. The city of Seattle is where I now must rebuild my comfort. I left with my mom after her and my dad got a divorce. That has been taken its toll on us. At night I could hear my mom crying but I kept this to myself. She thought it was stupid to cry for him.

She always told me to "always stay strong and never settle for anything less than what you deserve." I know it was a cliché but I lived by that. People thought I was crazy and that's why I never became very popular. But I have always told myself if they don't like me for who I am "fuck em". 

"Sam"

I turn to face my mom. She was looking at me with a smile.

I smile "yeah" I answered.

"We're here. We're at our new home."

I look at our new home, while I got out of our car.

"Bushwell sounds fancy" I smile at my mom. The door slammed behind me.

"Glad you like it. The movers should be here soon. So do you want take a look at our new home while I wait for them."

"Sure" I tell her.

I walked into Bushwell's front doors and onto the lobby floor. I looked around and felt a little lost. I saw the doorman. I walked up to him, his nameplate read Lewbert. He had this god awful wart on his face.

"Excuse me"

"What!" he exclaims

I was started at this. "Um where do I go to get on the 3rd floor?"

He grinds his teeth and points in a direction.

"Um thanks"

He snarls as I walk away.

I saw the elevator that would take me up. I pushed the call button and the doors opened. It was one of those elevators with the cage in it. I pulled at the gate it was stuck. I used all my force but it still wouldn't move.

I heard footsteps than laughter. A young man about my age walked up and pushed a button on the elevator and the gate opened. He then walked away. I looked at the elevator buttons and the lit one said open cage. I now felt embarrass. I turn towards the guy walking away.

"Thanks" I shout when he walks away.

He turns around and "anytime" then continues to walk away. I had a smile on my mouth.

"Who was that" a voice came up next to me. I turned to see my mom standing next to me.

"Um I have no clue" as I watch him walk away.

"Ok when you get out of LaLa land meet me in apartment 7."

"Yeah okay" I said watching him get in a car. I think I found him cute.

**A/N I've been meaning to write this for a while now, so if you like it please review. If not tell me why. Like I said before these characters are different so don't get on me too bad for that thanks guys.**


	2. New School

Here I stand where people hate most when they move, the new school. They all want to fit in but I found out that most of the time they end up with the same group of people that they we're in before. If it was the popular group, the nerds or the nobodies, no matter what, you have your own group. You know I wasn't popular but I wasn't unpopular either, I had my group. I was part of the middle class, which meant I had friends in both popular and unpopular. I mostly kept to myself though. I wasn't all out there; I kept in my comfort zone.

I reached for the handle of it but hesitated. Did I know what to do once I got in. how I was going to make friends.

"Are you going in or are you going to just stand there?" a voice said behind me.

I turn to see a girl standing there.

"Yeah, I'm just new"

I open the door to the school and the roar of the halls echoed in my ears.

"You'll get used to it." the same voice said

"I sure hope so" I raised my voice so she could hear.

"You do I swear. I'm Alice by the way."

"I'm Sam"

"So you're new here right?"

"Yeah" I said looking at this piece of paper in my hand. It read locker 57.

"I could help you with that" Alice offered.

"That would be helpful." I said

"Ok it over here" and she began to walk. I followed her through the crowded hallways. We than stopped at a corner and she started messing with a lock.

"Your locker is next to mine. Isn't that a coincidence?"

"I moved to my locker and fiddled with the lock. I put in my locker code and bam my locker was opened. I put all my unneeded things in my locker. Then I closed it.

I was looking at my class schedule. I had history, math, P.E, cooking, English and science.

"Hey Alice, can you tell me where room 347 is?"

"It's just around the corner." a deeper voice said next to me. I heard a locker close next to me as well. I turned and my heart jumped. It was the guy from the elevator.

"Thanks" I finally let escape from my mouth.

"Hehe" Alice giggled.

"No problem. I was just helping out since I have the same class."

My heart jumped again.

"I'm Freddie"

"I'm sa…."

"Freddie!"

He turned at the calling of his name.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"Sorry Carly I was helping this girl find her class."

"I don't care. Let's go now."

"Okay god" he said. He got 4 steps past me when he stopped and said "nice to meet you Sam"

"Likewise"

"Freddie!"

He waved and jogged up next to Carly and walked away.

"That was Freddie Benson Sam and you talked to him and you have your locker next to his. You are lucky."

"Who was the girl?"

"Oh that was Carly, Freddie's girlfriend."

"She seems kind of controlling"

"She is and you'll never have a chance with those glasses and hair dew."

"What you don't like the bun"

"No, but I can help."

"Come by after school tomorrow and I'll give you a makeover."

The bell sounded and school just began. I looked up and said "okay I will." She smiled and we parted.

(Later that day)

"The atom is the most basic form of matter."

"Ding" the bell sounded and a roar of sound from people leaving. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. The halls were crowded and I had to push my way through. I was walking when I was shoulder check by somebody. I turned around and went in slow motion as my eyes meet with Carly's. She glared at me. I turned away and just kept on walking. I just left school to go home.

I lay on my couch bored out of my mind. My mom had gone to work and wouldn't be home until 9 P.M. I looked at the clock it read 7 P.M

"Ugh I'm so bored"

I got off the couch and wandered my apartment again. I was hoping that something magical would appear to make me unbored.

"Figures" I sat back on the couch. I looked at the door.

"What the hell, why not?"

I got up again and walked out my door. I walked down the hallway when a door opened and Carly rushed out with Freddie behind in a pair of gym shorts and a white tank top. I stopped and noticed I was in my pjs also. I was wearing a grey tank top and pink pajama bottoms with cupcakes on them.

"Carly just because I don't want to go out tonight doesn't mean you should throw a fit. I just want to relax."

"That's fine I don't care anymore. Asshole!"

"You know what I'm done no more."

I was pressed against the hoping not to be seen.

"Sorry about that Sam"

"It's fine. I've had my shares of fight."

I noticed Freddie's chest and arms and how sculpted they were. I tried to focus on something else. When another guy's voice popped out and said.

"Freddie what the holdup we can still play with 2."

"Fine I'll be in a sec."

"I got to get back to spencer and his new game"

"I love games"

"Really huh?

Well we do need another player want to join."

"Um sure"

"It's a date than. Wait I didn't mean it like that." Freddie started to get red.

"I got what you meant" I said.

He smiled and we walked into the apartment.

"Spencer this is Sam. Sam this is spencer."

We waved at each other and the gaming began.

I looked at the clock and it read 9:15 my mom was going to be home any minute now.

"I got to go now"

"Okay I'll walk you out than." Freddie said.

We walked out his apartment and down the hallway. I stopped at my door.

"I had fun." I said

"I did too. We do this every Thursday if want to join."

I smiled "okay it's a date."

He chuckled and I laughed. We said our good byes and he left. I watched him walk down the hallway into his apartment. When my mom walked behind me and asked "who was that."

"Shit!" I hand my hand over my chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I see that. Well who was that?"

"Um it was Freddie the neighbor and the guy that you saw in the lobby before we completely moved in."

"Oh I see. You got you mothers taste."

"I think I do."

We walked inside and I head for my room ready for bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N how the chapter? Please review it and leave your comments thanks guys.**

**P.S I saw the last episode of Icarly and I was kind of depressed for a bit. I didn't think it was going to end anytime soon. Well thanks again for reading**


	3. Curve Ball

"Beep, beep, beep" my alarm sounded. I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I had never been this excited to go to school before. I finished my shower and I blindly reached for a towel. I grabbed nothing. I tried again but still nothing. I poke my head out from behind the curtain, the towel rack was empty.

"Damn it" I said, feeling like an idiot.

I searched the bathroom for something to dry off with. There was nothing but my clothes from last night. A smile rose on my face. I grabbed my tank top and began to pat myself dry. It was kind of gross but it didn't hurt me at all. After I finished I wrapped the shirt my top half my pants on my bottom. It barely covered my exposed body.

I opened my bathroom door and peeked out. It seemed clear. I opened the fully and made a dash for my room.

"morning sam, nice choice of clothing." My mom said.

I felt my face grow red, I was hoping to avoid this but you want one thing but life decide to give you another.

I needed something clever to say. "um it's the new fashion at school. Everyone is doing it. We call it white dumb redneck Tuesday." I said sarcasticly

"dear it's Wednesday" she came back with.

"shit….you know what I mean mom." I said flicking my wrist at her."

She sipped her coffee and shook her head "go put some clothes on girl, before your late."

"okay, will do. Got it." I said rushing to my room.

I closed the door behind me. I rummaged through my closet and found a nice yellow blouse and a pair of nice blue jeans. I grabbed my pair of yellow sneakers that go great with my blouse.

i hadn't put my glasses on yet so my vision was a little blurry and my depth perception was off. I walked to turn out the light and I ran my face directly into the wall. I grabbed my face in agony.

"son of a…"

"is everything alright in there sweetie."

"yeah" I said rubbing the red mark on my face.

I grabbed my glasses from my dresser and walked out my bedroom door. I flipped the light off, this managing to not to high five the wall with my face.

I was in the living room when I noticed I had 15 minutes before school started.

"love you mom, I got to go."

"okay have a good day" she said opening the door for me.

I ran past her, grabbing my backpack on the way out. I was out the door when I said.

"okay I will" I had turned around to say this. Not noticing someone standing in front of the stairs.

"sam, look out" my said pointing forward

I turned my head and now saw the the person. I tried to put on the brakes but it was too late I crashed into the innocent bystander. This caused us both to tumble down the stairs. We tumbled over and over hitting the ground harder and harder every time we landed. I felt a sharp pain in my side as it the stairs. We managed to tumble 5 flights of stairs before we stopped on the lobby floor. We hit it hard with a solid thump.

I landed on my shoulder and heard a crack. I was instantly overcome with pain. Before I pasted out from pain I noticed a pool of blood forming under the head of the other person.

"oh god call an ambulance" I heard my mom shout.

Then I heard another women's voice. "oh god, Freddie." she said in a worried voice.

My eyes faded to darkness. I knew I did something bad. The last thing I thought was I didn't mean to.

**A/N here is the chapter. I bet you weren't expecting that huh. Well, anyway please review and tell what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. Hurt and Broken but Still Smiling

I wake up in a bed; I wasn't quite sure where I was. I gazed the room and saw white walls with expensive medical equipment on them. There was an IV machine next my bed; it was connected to my arm. I must have been out a while, but I knew where I was. I knew what kind a bed this was. I remember what happened. I remember what I did.

I began to panic and tried to get out of this hospital bed. I stopped when my side shot a sharp pain into my body. I grabbed my left side out of reflex which hurt. I looked at my side it had bandages around it. I touch it which sent another jolt of pain through my body. My shoulder was sore too but no caste. I rotated it and winced in pain a few times. I felt something weighing my ankle down. I looked under the blanket again and I had a caste on ankle. I also had a wicked headache. This was the only pains that I had at the moment.

I let myself fall back into the uncomfortable hospital pillow. This sent a dull throb of bouncing in my head. Besides my own painful suffering, the only other thing I could think of was Freddie. Was he ok? Where is he? I heard the sound of the door open. I turn making my brain hurt.

"Ah, Miss Pucket you're awake. That's good."

He gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back not really meaning it though. All I wanted to know is where I could find Freddie. The doctor continued.

"Do you have very much pain?" He asked.

I shook my head even though it felt like I was hit by train.

"Well that's good. I'm going to give you some painkiller just in case you have any really bad flare up in pain." He said, writing something down on his clipboard.

I could tell he knew I was lying. I think that was why he issued those pills.

"Doc, how long have I've been out"

"2 days now"

I was shocked at this. "Doc" I said again.

"Yes"

"What's the condition Freddie Benson?" I asked; my heart was filling with anxiety.

"Mr. Benson… " he said in a different tone what he spoke.

A nurse walked in and said "doctor we need you in the trauma center."

"okay." He told her. He looked back at me "I'll have those pills sent in by a nurse" he said walking out of the room.

I feared the worst just because of the tone he said his name in. I felt like was going to explode with emotion.

(10 minutes)

I had turned on my right side to try and ease the pain. The still was wasn't in with those pills yet. I desperately needed them now. I heard the door open.

"Thank god, I needed those painkillers now." I said still facing away from the door.

"I wish I had some for you" I heard a similar voice

I turned because the voice of the person was familiar but it wasn't the doctor's. When I turned I was the happiest person in the world. I saw Freddie. I jerk up and then again but this time in pain. After the pain subsided I asked Freddie "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I only broke my leg" Freddie said pointing to his right leg.

His leg was in a blue caste. It had one of those leg cushion things so you able to walk on it. I think it still hurts a lot since he was using crutches.

"But I saw blood"

"That was a jar of tomato sauce I had in my hand." He joked. "I think you hit your head harder than me."

"Me too, I broke a few ribs and hurt my shoulder and broke my ankle." I said rubbing my temples.

"Hey we could be caste buddies" Freddie joked again.

The door opened and the doctor and my mom walked in.

"Sam, are you okay." My mom said.

My mom came running up, ready to squeeze me in a motherly hug. The doctor put his hand and was about to warn her about my ribs but he was too late. She had already wrapped her loving arms around me. She unintentional made me yelp in pain. She let go instantly.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Hey doc do you have those painkillers now. I could really use them."

"In a matter of fact I do" he said, pulling out a prescription bottle. "Now Sam I want you to take 2 of these every 6 to 8 hour as needed for pain. Do you understand?"

I nodded in agreement and he handed me the bottle. I popped the lid off and took 2 of them dry. I swear one of them got stuck in my throat. They had the bitterest taste ever.

"Yeah it helps if you take them with something" Freddie said shaking his bottle.

The doctor was talking to my mom. They talked for a good 10 minutes. He finished and my mom nodded.

"Okay Sam you get dress and leave."

I nodded to him and rose out of bed. This time I had less trouble since the meds were kicking in now. I untied my gown and I let it fall to my feet. My mom had brought me a change of clothes.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh, I'll be in the hall." I Freddie say and then the door open and shut.

My face turned a little red as I struggled to get dress. I had totally forgotten he was in the room. I can't believe he saw me half naked. When I finished a nurse had brought in a pair of crutches and a wheel chair. I sat in the chair and the nurse pushed it out.

Freddie was standing out in the hall like he said he would do. I called him over and he came over and used his crutches to walk out of the hospital.

As soon as we exited the hospital the nurse stopped the wheel chair and handed me the crutches. I positioned the crutches under my arm pits and began to move forward.

My mom parked what seemed a mile away. My side and shoulder were beginning to hurt from movement. We finally reached the car my opened the front door for me. While Freddie opened the back door and sat down. I had sat down too.

"Hey Sam" he said wincing in pain "do you want hang out for a bit at my place"

I looked at my mom and she nodded in approval.

"Sure, but one thing" I said in concerned voice.

"What is it" he asked worried.

"Keep me away from stairs." I said laughing

He began to laugh and I laughed harder but stopped because my side. Broken ribs suck I said to myself. I was hurt and broken but still smiling.

**A/N Do to popular demand I decided to write this chapter and post. To be honest I wasn't even planning on having either Sam or Freddie get hurt in the last chapter but when I'm writing my plans aren't always followed. Thank you and I changed the title of the last chapter. **

**PS. If you like my work check some of my other stories out you might also like them.**


End file.
